


Be careful what you say 'yes' to

by Saku015



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Aomine Daiki & Kagami Taiga Friendship, Basketball, Blushing, Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Dinner, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Winter Cup, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kagami  is more distressed than usual, so Kuroko suggests he should use some help. What Kagami does not expect is how his small stress-reliving session ends...





	Be careful what you say 'yes' to

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Price.

Maybe it was because of their strong bond, but Kuroko noticed faster than everyone how stressed Kagami was. He practiced harder than ever and did not fall asleep during class – which was a rather warning thing, at least in his opinion.

”Taiga-kun seems to have more energy than usual,” he said out his worries one day when they were sitting in the library with Kagami having his nose deep in one of his text book. ”It is scary.”

”HUH?!” Kagami snapped his head up with a murderous look in his eyes. ”Do you mean I am abnormal?!” He snarled at his shadow angrily.

Kuroko knew he did not do it on purpose. Kagami was hot-headed and when his mood changed, the amount of his hot-headedness changed as well, but five seconds later, his yelling at Kuroko hurt him better than it hurt Kuroko himself. From the way he hid is face into his book and his ears being redder than his hair, Kuroko knew he was deeply sorry.

”I am just saying you should use some help, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko did not think that Kagami was a weak person who could not solve his problems alone, but everyone could use a friend from time to time.

”Maybe you are right…” Kagami muttered, looking out of the window.

 

Kagami lay on his bed, glaring up at the ceiling. Of course, he knew there was only one person he could turn to, but he would be damn than to reveal any kind of weakness before the bastard – or that was what he thought until then.

Kagami searched out the number from his contact list, but instead of pushing the calling button, he only stared at it. Of course, he knew that a phone number could not ease his worries at all. Sometimes it got him thinking did he did have the number in the first place. He closed his eyes and pushed the button with a deep sigh.

”What?” He heard the tired growl from the other end of the line with the noise of rustling papers. It seemed like he bothered his rival in studying – and thinking about that made Kagami understand Kuroko’s worries about himself.

”You are as polite as ever, Aomine,” Kagami said instead of greeting, pushing himself up to his elbows.

”Kagami?! What the hell?!” Aomine exclaimed on the other end of the line. In the background, Kagami heard a woman voice, than a short apology from his talking partner. Aomine walked to his bed and slumped down onto it. ”I can not be loud. My folks are home,” he explained while leaning against his pillows. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes.

”What?” Kagami asked because of the sudden silence.

”Why in dear life am I talking about my family life with you?” Aomine asked more from himself than from the other. Kagami could not hide a small laughter slipping through his lips which made Aomine frown. ”So? What do you want?”

”Well-” Kagami started, but trailed off. He had no idea how to tell his problem to the other without making a big idiot of himself. ”The thing is, I have had too much energy lately and Tetsuya said that I should get rid of some.” Kagami heard a sigh from the phone and the question that he hoped would be asked.

”Would you like to play one on one against me?”

 

Two hours later as the two boys were sitting in Maji Burger, Kagami deeply regretted his decision of calling Aomine. The tanned bastard sat across him with a grin on his face as he watched how desperate Kagami was because of the lack of money in his purse.

”I am totally broken!” He said, then looked at Aomine angrily. ”Did you really have to order ten cheese burgers?”

”Says the one who ordered twice as much!” Aomine retorted, narrowing his eyes. He really could not believe how Kagami could eat that much. Kagami looked aside, feeling as a blush covered his face. Aomine raised one of eyebrows.

”I am still growing, okay?! I need the calories!” Kagami felt himself as the biggest idiot of the world as he heard Aomine’s heartfelt laughter.

”This is the perfect explanation, really,” the other teased his red haired companion, chuckles still leaving his lips. Kagami’s blush deepened and he still did not look the other in the eyes. ”However,” Aomine said, leaning back in his seat. ”I beat you with one point. It looks like you are still growing on more fields than one.”


End file.
